


I can´t lose you

by Noducksinpond



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Major character death - sort of, Vibe (DC comics) freeform, original timeline, sort of a vibe origin story, spoilers for Out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cisco?” she shakes him slightly, and he lets out a low muffled sound, but she can´t feel anything but dread. She felt her heart literally sink, and her stomach felt like it was tying itself into knots. Her voice shook when she spoke again. “Cisco, wake up!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can´t lose you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been in my mind since Tuesday because I am a horrible person, but I only managed to finish it now. Hope you enjoy my first Flash fic guys.

Caitlin isn´t easily shocked. She is a calm woman, closed off and collected, Hartley called her ice cold once upon a time. Cisco always rolled his eyes behind his back pulling ridiculous faces, and she may have smiled a little.

Now however, she is shocked. Actually, that´s wrong, she is not just shocked. She is horrified. There is a world between that and Cisco laying still and small at the floor.

Then suddenly she realized that she stood frozen in the doorway, and then set into a run, kicking off her heels somewhere along the way. She fell down on the floor beside him, and didn´t feel how hard the impact with the floor was. The logical part of her brain, the reasonable part of her that had gotten her 3 PhD’s in various medical fields knows what to do in a time like this. Knows how to deal with someone who is just barely breathing. But the logical part of her brain isn´t working, in fact it´s almost like it was never there in the first place.

“Cisco?” she shakes him slightly, and he lets out a low muffled sound, but she can´t feel anything but dread. She felt her heart literally sink, and her stomach felt like it was tying itself into knots. Her voice shook when she spoke again. “Cisco, wake up!”

_“Leave me alone!” Caitlin cried out again, and blindly lashed out towards him. Cisco dodged her, and when Caitlin looked at him again, she could hardly see him because of the tears in her eyes. When she spoke again, Caitlin´s voice was barely audible. “Leave me alone.”_

_“Cait-“ his voice cracked. He took a step closer to her, and she didn´t move, the world was too dizzy around her. He sat down on the floor beside her, and his eyes didn´t leave hers for a second. “I know you´re in pain, and I can´t- I don´t know what that´s like. But I´m not going anywhere.”_

_Caitlin couldn´t say a word, she just stared at him. But somehow his words settled in the bottomless pit in her stomach of hopelessness and grief that she had been trapped in since Ronnie´s death 3 months earlier, and she could feel tears well up in her eyes, although for an entirely different reason. He seemed to be able to take a cue, so he reached out and hugged her tightly against his chest. “It´s okay,” he said quietly, and his voice was thick, unlike her, he was only on the brink of falling apart. “I´m not going anywhere. I promise.”_

It seems like she is suddenly called back to reality, to the reality where Cisco lies completely still on the floor. Out of the blue it dawned on her that she should have checked for his pulse, heartbeat, anything. His chest isn´t even heaving, and a cold feeling rushes over her, as she grabs his hand. He has to be okay, she knows he is. _Cisco is always okay, calm down._ However, she doesn´t have any luck with his wrist, because she can´t feel his pulse.

 _I´m not going anywhere_ the words seem to replay themselves over and over in her head, and she can´t think, it takes her 30 seconds to remember that she could try and feel his pulse in his neck. So that is exactly what she is going to do. “Cisco,” she whispered. He´d made a noise before hadn´t he? She wasn´t just imagining it right? “You´re going to be okay.”

Then it felt like her heart stopped, because she finally felt his pulse. The world seemed to still around her, and she was almost afraid of breathing, until she´d felt it for a few more beats. And miraculously she did. She would be relieved, if she had thought it was enough. She didn´t, so instead she squeezed his hand slightly.

Then she called Barry.

_I can´t lose you._

…

He woke up.

“Hey,” she said quietly, as he opened his eyes. He smiled weakly at her, but it didn´t quite reach his eyes. Then something went over his face, almost like panic and Caitlin reached out towards him. “Hey, you´re okay. Barry is trying to find Wells,” she paused for a second, allowing the words to dawn on him. “You were right.”

“Caitlin,” but whatever he was going to say doesn´t leave his mouth, and he relaxes in the hospital bed. Her hand is still wrapped around his fingers, and she doesn´t intent of letting go any time soon. “What- what happened Cait?”

“I found you in the basement,” she begins. “You were practically dead, I called Barry, it took me 2 minutes to get him to pick up, but he got you to the hospital, and you-“ she paused for another beat of silence, swallowing down the lump in her throat _. I´m not going anywhere,_ he hadn´t, he was still here. “You died, but the doctors got you back. You´re okay now.”

He breathed heavily and blinked a few times. “Cait,” he said his voice hoarse and quiet. His eyes fluttered shut, but there wasn´t anything pained about his expression. More along the lines of afraid. “Cait- I´m not sure I am.”


End file.
